


No Translation Needed

by Nebula5030



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 500 words, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Japanese, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Russian, Sleep talking, Tooth Rotting Fluff, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebula5030/pseuds/Nebula5030
Summary: Yuuri can't sleep.Though maybe it's not all that bad.





	No Translation Needed

Victor Nikiforov was envied all across the world: for his looks, his charms, his skills.

But there was one thing that his fiance, Yuuri Katsuki, envied him for above all else.

Victor can sleep _anywhere._

Yuuri, on the other hand, was not so fortunate, restlessness often keeping him up until all hours.

Occasionally he’d get lucky: the exhaustion of training all day would allow him to simply flop over onto his bed and fall fast asleep.

But now that the two of them were simply on vacation, no training in sight, it seemed that tonight was going to be one of the restless ones.

Victor was fast asleep at Yuuri’s side, and Yuuri only found himself staring at the faint city lights he could see through the hotel curtains as he waited for sleep to return.

So far, no such luck.

Just what time was it, anyway?

Yuuri reached over to the nightstand and grabbed his phone and he pressed the button to turn on the display. It burned his eyes for just a moment, but then his eyes adjusted to show him and Victor and Makkachin embracing in front of his family’s hot spring.

02:41, the clock over their faces read.

With a sigh, Yuuri unlocked his phone, and resigned himself to scrolling through his social media for a few minutes.

Phichit had uploaded a new photo of himself trying out some street food. Yuuri smiled a bit as he tapped it to give it a like.

Victor suddenly shifted.

Yuuri stiffened.

 _“_ _Yuuri,”_ Victor whined, voice still thick with sleep.

Yuuri grimaced, and he opened his mouth to apologize to Victor for waking him up.

But Victor only turned and put an arm across Yuuri’s waist, holding him close while putting his head on Yuuri’s shoulder and his face to Yuuri’s neck. He didn’t open his eyes as he muttered some Russian, before letting out a low breath and relaxing once more, a faint smile on his face.

Was… was he still asleep?

Yuuri hadn’t understood most of what Victor had said, but he recognized a single word: _любимый._

_Beloved._

Whatever he had said, it had been about Yuuri – his tone filled with nothing but love and happiness.

Yuuri blinked at Victor for a couple moments longer, before he let out a low breath of his own and a soft smile came to his face as his heart swelled. He turned his phone off and set it back on the table.

He snaked his arm carefully out from between himself and Victor, then gently he wrapped both his arms around Victor and held him close.

He smiled into Victor’s hair for a moment, before murmuring something in Japanese. He kissed Victor’s hair, before he let out a low breath and relaxed, a smile on his face.

And it was wasn’t long until he too was asleep once more.

 _「_ _私もあなたを愛してます_ _,_ _ヴ_ _ちゃん_ _」_

_I love you, too, Victor._

**Author's Note:**

> Transliterations:  
> любимый - _Lyubimyy_ \- Beloved  
> 私もあなたを愛してます, ヴちゃん - _Watashi mo anata o aishitemasu, Vicchan_ \- I love you, too, Victor
> 
> Special thanks to my coworker who double checked my Japanese when I asked lol


End file.
